


concern

by reservethesun (cypheraly)



Series: lsm: a history [5]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mild Language, So He Makes Threats, That's just how he is, Threats of Violence, Type is Concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheraly/pseuds/reservethesun
Summary: when arthit runs all those laps under some dumb guise of making a point to the freshmen, type shows up to give arthit a piece of his mind.
Relationships: Arthit Rojnapat & Type, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: lsm: a history [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686070
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	concern

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy. Just a little glimpse into this friendship.

“Who are you texting?” asked Tharn as he sat down next to Type with his cup of coffee, pressing a kiss to the side of Type’s head. They were at the mall food court waiting for the friends they’d gone shopping with to finish up in the store they’d left them at. “Ai’No?”

Type shook his head and adjusted himself in his seat more. He was still getting used to the completely open way Tharn was with public displays of affection. He didn’t do anything too over the top, not since he knew Type didn’t like it; but, every so often he’d slip in something. It always made his heart leap up into his throat, but he couldn’t actually say that he disliked it. It just wasn’t something he was used to yet. He wanted to be, though. “A friend from high school, Ai’Bright,” he answered.

“Do I know him?”

“Mn. One of the engineering students from that other school I met up with a while back.” Tharn hadn’t hung around long enough to learn any of their names at the time. He’d just dropped Type off before heading to practice with the band.

“Aren’t they older than you?”

Tharn seemed rather amused at the fact that Type was blatantly calling a student he believed to be older Ai instead of Phi. Type figured that was what Tharn was getting to and he laughed a little. “Mn. We are kind of a bunch of assholes. All respect flew out the window ages ago.” Which wasn’t entirely true. Type was still known to call those older than him Phi sometimes, but it was really a sign of just how serious the situation was - the same with one of them calling him or Techno “nong”. He wasn’t entirely sure when things had gotten that way between them, but it was what it was. Tharn chuckled at that and offered Type a drink from his cup. Type shook his head and looked back at his phone. His brow furrowed and Tharn was almost taken aback by the darkened look that crossed his features. “Ai’Tharn, I have to go. Apologize to Ai’No for me?”

“Where are you going? Ai’Type?” Tharn watched Type quickly rush off without looking back. He held his phone up to his ear as he went, obviously starting a phone call with someone. Tharn wanted to follow after him, but he knew how stubborn Type was and he knew that if he needed help, he would have asked for it.

It didn’t take Type too long before he reached his destination. When he got out of the taxi he had paid for, Knot was already standing outside of the building. “Where is he?” Type asked, shoving his cell phone into his back pocket.

Knot nodded back over his shoulder toward the entry of the building. “His room,” he answered. “He doesn’t know we told you.”

“Of course he doesn’t. Otherwise he would know I’m coming over here to kick his ass.” Type frowned as he stormed into the building, making a beeline toward the room he knew was Arthit’s. He was going to regret leaving the door unlocked for Knot to be able to get back in. Type didn't even wait for Arthit to really register who had walked in before he started yelling. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Arthit sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds before closing the graphic novel he was reading and placing it aside. “Who told you?” he asked.

“Don't deflect my question with another question. Are you really that stupid? You could have really hurt yourself!”

“But I didn't.”

Type groaned and reached over to shove at Arthit’s shoulder, nearly pushing him out of the bed. “That isn’t the point, you asshole!” Type pushed him again for good measure, ignoring the way Arthit whined about being injured. “That’s your own damn fault. What were you thinking?”

Arthit was silent for several seconds before he shook his head while looking at Type. “I wasn’t.”

“They said even P’Deer didn’t expect you to actually go through with all the laps. What the fuck, P’Arthit?” The fact that Type had called him “Phi” was far more startling than the fact that Type was angry and yelling. Angry and yelling was one of the default Type settings, after all. “The last time you did something this stupid, you were all up in your head because of N-” Type broke off speaking, pointing his index finger at Arthit with an accusing expression on his face.

“Don’t. Just don’t. It’s noth- There’s nothing. Stop fishing.” Arthit sighed and shifted around on the bed in an attempt to find a more comfortable seating position. “We’ve been having a problem with the freshmen and they would only continue to disrespect us and pull the same shit if I didn’t. Now they’ve seen that we’re held accountable just as they are. It’s a win for everyone.”

“Except for you. I don’t give a shit about your little wannabe engineering students.” Type reached out and flicked the center of Arthit’s forehead, making him reach up and rub at the reddening spot with a slight whine. “Don’t do something like that again or I’ll come and break your legs and force P’Deer to make you do push ups in front of everyone anyway.”

“Wouldn’t that just aggravate the reason you would be mad in the first place?”

“Do not try to logic your way out of my threats, P’Ai-Oon!” Type groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, looking for a moment like he was going to yank the strands out. “You can’t just... “

“N’Type,” Arthit said with a soft laugh. “I promise I won’t do it again. I don’t think I could manage even if I wanted to.”

“Mn.” Type nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his jaw while staring out of the window. “Did you go to the hospital at least?” As much as he hated the thought of any of his friends being in a hospital again, he would feel a little better to know that Arthit had seen someone.

“Yes, dear,” replied Arthit with a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes. Though he was flinching away with a laugh and a smile as Type’s immediate reaction was to lift a hand and make a fist as if he was going to hit him.

“No more spending time with Bright for you. It’s giving you bad habits.”

Type reluctantly left a couple of hours later - a couple of threat filled hours later. Even though Type had calmed down some, he was still worried. No, it wasn’t worry. He was angry. He was just angry and that was all he would admit to. Arthit knew otherwise. Still, he had to get home before it got to be too late. There were classes in the morning and Type did need some sleep before trying to sit through a boring lecture. Tutah gave him a ride back to his condo after Knot asked him to since he and Bright were going to annoy Arthit some more and make him regret his choices that set him up to be easily bothered without escape. “So you’ve known Arthit a long time, huh?” asked Tutah as he drove.

“Mn,” answered Type with a nod of his head. They had been friends since before preschool and had continued to be friends ever since. Type had made many friends over the years, but he always considered Arthit to be his closest friend. “Why do you ask?”

“Does this mean you have embarrassing childhood photos of him to share with the class?”

Type looked like he was going to deny it at first, but as he watched the businesses fly by outside the car as Tutah drove, he found himself smirking instead. With a nod of his head, he looked back to Tutah. “Yes, yes I do.” Type grinned as he got comfortable in his seat. Though a moment of uncertainty crossed his features for a split second. “On one condition. You don’t share with anyone outside your little hazer group.”

Tutah laughed at that condition and nodded his head. “You got it, kid. Besides, I just want to make him squirm, not give him an aneurysm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up soon: Kongpob returning from studying abroad, Bright dealing with his ~~cute~~ annoying bartender, Mingkit proposal, and more. Also, don't be surprised if I rework how this series is done - I'm thinking of doing one series in this universe where the fics are all focused on in university or earlier, and then the main series being focused on after university.
> 
> Tell me [on Tumblr](https://reservethesun.tumblr.com) other things you'd like to see in this series, which characters you'd like an update on, what ships you wanna see!


End file.
